1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for securing articles or material in or upon a conveyance or vehicle for transport, and more specifically comprises various embodiments of a device which may be removably or permanently secured to the upper side walls of a utility cart (garden cart, wheelbarrow, etc.), and which may be extended across the cart body or bin to secure a load therein. The present binder comprises a series of elastic or non-elastic lines, all of which removably connect to a central attachment positioned atop the general center of the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relatively small, lightweight, unpowered utility carts (e.g., pony carts, etc.) capable of being pulled and/or maneuvered by a single person, have been known since the earliest of times. While the use of such carts has been largely supplanted by more modern technology in day to day life, such devices are still practical for use in general yard work, gardening, and similar activities.
Such small, unpowered utility carts have a variety of different configurations, from the small, two or four wheeled utility trailer having a hitch for towing behind a riding mower, garden tractor, or the like, to wheelbarrows with their single forward wheel and two rearwardly disposed legs for supporting the wheelbarrow at rest. A number of additional related configurations are known, but the key point that such utility vehicles possess universally, is that they all have a load carrying body or bin with side walls and an open top. The present load binder invention is adaptable to any light cart or similar device having such a configuration, with the term xe2x80x9cutility cartxe2x80x9d as used in the present disclosure encompassing all such vehicles and devices having such an open top bin configuration.
The open top of such carts and the like provides numerous benefits, e.g., simplified loading and unloading, less restriction of load capacity, economy of purchase and operation, relatively lower maintenance and greater durability than would be the case with a device having a movable top, etc. However, such convenience is not without its drawbacks. The lack of a top over the open bin of such carts, creates an additional difficulty in securing a load within the bin. While this may not be a significant problem in certain limited circumstances (e.g., relatively small but dense loads carried in a stable cart over smooth and level surfaces), it often results in difficulties in many instances, as when maneuvering a relatively unstable wheelbarrow having a high load stacked therein, over rough and/or uneven terrain.
Nearly everyone has experienced the frustration which occurs after loading a wheelbarrow or similar appliance, and then losing a good percentage or perhaps all of the load as the wheelbarrow is inadvertently tipped for some reason. The instability of the single forward wheel, when combined with the high center of gravity of a tall and heavy load, make the wheelbarrow a most difficult device to use efficiently. Even with lighter loads, it can be difficult to secure such cargo positively even in more stable carts, where the cargo or load comprises very lightweight materials which are subject to blowing away in the wind. The problem is exacerbated with such lightweight materials, as there is a tendency to stack such materials well above the height of the upper edges of the bin walls in order to transport as large a load as possible.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a device for temporarily securing a load within a utility cart or similar device or appliance. The present invention provides a load binder for such utility carts and the like, comprising a series of ties, cords, or the like which are removably or permanently secured adjacent the upper edge of the opposite side walls of the load carrying bin of the appliance. The ties or cords may be elastic (e.g., bungee cords, etc.), or may be non-elastic, as desired. Each of the cords or lines includes a removable fastener end which secures to an attachment which is generally centrally disposed atop the load. The user quickly and easily connects the lines to the central attachment to secure the load, with disconnection also being easily accomplished when the load is to be removed from the cart.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,404 issued on Mar. 12, 1974 to Charles J. Shields, titled xe2x80x9cApparatus For Alternatively Securing Irregular Cargo And Standard Shipping Containers,xe2x80x9d describes a deck plate having a cruciform slot therein. The slot may accept either of two attachments, with one comprising an upwardly extending arm to which a tiedown rope or line is secured, and the other comprising a chock for fitting to the conventional receptacle of a standard shipping container. Shields does not disclose any central attachment disposed atop the cargo for connecting a series of separate lines thereto, as provided by the present load binder invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,974 issued on Mar. 15, 1977 to Dominick F. Scarola, titled xe2x80x9cVehicle Cargo Strap,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly comprising a flexible line having a guarded hook at one end and a threaded adjuster mechanism at the opposite end. The hook is secured to one side of the vehicle (e.g., to a rain gutter, etc.), the line is passed over the cargo atop the vehicle, and the adjuster is secured to the opposite side of the vehicle. The adjuster is then tightened to tighten the line across the cargo and vehicle roof. Scarola provides a single unbroken line which extends from one side of the vehicle to the other, with the adjuster at one end thereof. In contrast, the present load binder comprises a series of shorter lines, which removably and adjustably attach to a fitting disposed across the upper center of the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,225 issued on Feb. 24, 1987 to Mack W. Eubanks, titled xe2x80x9cWheelbarrow Enlargement Insert,xe2x80x9d describes a multi-piece insert for removable installation within the bin or body of a wheelbarrow. The Eubanks device essentially comprises a solid shell which fits within the wheelbarrow and extends upwardly and outwardly therefrom, to provide a larger volume. Eubanks correctly notes the utility of such a device for carrying cargo having relatively low density (e.g., dry leaves, etc.). However, he is silent regarding any means for securing such a load within the load carrying body of the wheelbarrow itself, or within his insert. In contrast, the present load binder secures across the load, to secure the load positively within the wheelbarrow or cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,236 issued on Jun. 27, 1989 to James T. Yonts, titled xe2x80x9cSpring-Loaded Tiedown Apparatus For Boats, Campers And Other Cargo,xe2x80x9d describes a cargo strap having a fixed hook at one end and a tension spring at the opposite end. The spring applies an essentially constant tension to the load, in combination with the non-elastic tiedown strap. While Yonts provides an adjuster essentially in the center of his strap, over the top of the load, the Yonts strap is a single, continuous length between the hook at one end and the spring at the opposite end. It is not possible to disconnect the hook and strap ends of the Yonts strap from one another across the center of their span, whereas the multiple straps of the present load binder removably secure to one another at the general center across the top of the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,204 issued on Feb. 13, 1990 to Robert M. Summers, titled xe2x80x9cElastic Spider Web Cargo Restraint Devices,xe2x80x9d describes a cargo net comprising a series of radial and concentric elastic cords, having a configuration resembling that of a conventional spider web. The radial cords all attach at their mutual center ends to a steel ring, plate, or other central attachment. However, the Summers net differs from the present load binder in that Summers provides attachment and adjustment only at the outer periphery of his net assembly. The inner ends of the radial elements are all permanently affixed to the central element, with Summers making no disclosure of any means for removing the central ends from the central component. In contrast, the present load binder may secure permanently to the sides of the utility cart, wheelbarrow, etc., with the central ends all being removably and adjustably attached to the central component atop the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,232 issued on Sep. 13, 1994 to Richard J. Bushon, titled xe2x80x9cWheelbarrow Power Strap,xe2x80x9d describes an assist strap which extends laterally across the handlebars, immediately forwardly of the hand grips. The operator of the wheelbarrow may apply pressure with one upper leg, to assist in pushing the wheelbarrow forward over uneven surfaces, lifting the rear of the wheelbarrow to dump a load, etc. However, the Bushon assist strap does not extend across the cargo or load carrying area, and does nothing to secure the load within that area of the wheelbarrow, as does the present load binder invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,327 issued on Nov. 22, 1994 to Bergen Nelson, titled xe2x80x9cTiedown Hitch,xe2x80x9d describes a rope attachment for installation generally along the center of a single, continuous length of rope or line. One end of the rope is secured to a tiedown point at one side of the load, and the hitch attachment is secured immovably along the rope. The free end of the rope is passed from the hitch to a second tiedown point, around that point, and back to the hitch where it is wrapped about a hook. This results in multiple lengths of line to one side, providing the user with a mechanical advantage similar to the block and tackle principle. However, the rope used with the Nelson device is still a single, unbroken length, with the Nelson hitch being unable to provide for the removable and adjustable attachment of two ropes or lines thereto, unlike the present load binder with its adjustable central attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,921 issued on May 28, 1996 to Joe L. Templer, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cMobile Rope Cleat,xe2x80x9d describes a cleat or hitch block having a series of oppositely facing catches on each side thereof, for securing a rope or line therein in a sinusoidal path to preclude slippage. The Templer, Jr. device is somewhat different structurally from the device of the Nelson ""327 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above, but performs essentially the same function. The differences noted above in the discussion of the Nelson device, e.g., the lack of any adjustable central attachment for two or more ropes or lines, as provided by the present invention, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,981 issued on Sep. 10, 1996 to Leon T. Braden, titled xe2x80x9cCargo Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a flat metal bar having a hook at each end. A pliable sleeve is installed along the body of the bar, and is used to wedge the bar in place temporarily during installation and also to protect the finish of the vehicle when the bar is installed thereon. Braden does not disclose any specific arrangement for securing a rope or line to his holder, nor any specific means for adjusting the length or tension of the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,140 issued on Apr. 8, 1997 to Merlyn C. Okland, titled xe2x80x9cTie Down Device,xe2x80x9d describes a side rail bar which is removably installed to the stake pockets in the side wall of a pickup truck or the like. The end components each include a passage therethrough, for securing a rope or the like to the device for securing cargo in the bed of the pickup truck. Okland is silent regarding any means of adjusting the length(s) of any rope(s) or line(s) secured to his device, and does not disclose any central attach point disposed atop the cargo or load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,866 issued on Sep. 15, 1998 to Jeff Fleischer, titled xe2x80x9cCargo Enhancing Method And Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of fences which are removably installed to the sides of a wheelbarrow. The fences each include hooks or catches which fit over the upper edges of the wheelbarrow side walls, and lower extensions which are secured by bungee cords or the like which hook together beneath the wheelbarrow. However, Fleischer does not disclose any form of binder which would extend across the wheelbarrow bin or his fences, to secure a load positively therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,772 issued on Nov. 24, 1998 to Bruce B. Toole, titled xe2x80x9cCarrying Bin Wall Extender,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly somewhat similar to that described in the Fleischer ""866 U.S. Patent, discussed immediately above. Toole permanently attaches a series of frames to the side walls and ends of a wheelbarrow, with the frames extending upwardly above the side walls. A fabric mesh or screen extends across the frames to confine a load therebetween. The forward frame components can be opened to allow the contents of the wheelbarrow to be dumped, and to facilitate loading. As in the Fleischer ""866 U.S. Patent discussed above, Toole fails to provide any means for securing a load positively within the wheelbarrow or his wall extensions, whereas the present invention is directed to a series of load binder cords or lines either removably or permanently secured to the side walls of a wheelbarrow or cart, which adjustably and removably secure to a central attachment point disposed atop the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,040 issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Martin Walsh et al., titled xe2x80x9cCargo Restraint Attachment Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a track installed along the edges of a flat bed trailer, for adjustably accepting one or more tiedown winches therealong. The winches and tiedown straps are conventional, with no disclosure being made of any interconnection between straps atop the general center of the load, as provided by the present load binder invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,174 issued on Jan. 25, 2000 to Douglas J. Ross et al., titled xe2x80x9cCargo Retaining Device,xe2x80x9d describes a cargo net having a peripheral adjusting rope. The rope is tightened to pull the net securely over the cargo, and hooked to appropriate points on the vehicle. In contrast, the present load binder comprises a series of separate, generally radially disposed lines when they are installed. They may be permanently secured to the upper portions of the cart side walls and adjustably and removably secure to a single central point atop the load.
British Patent Publication No. 2,167,354 published on May 29, 1986 to Fruehauf Corporation, titled xe2x80x9cCargo Tie-down Device,xe2x80x9d describes a series of channels set into the floor or wall of a cargo area, with a series of bolts or rods extending laterally across each of the channels. The tiedown ropes, lines, hooks, etc. are passed beneath the bolts or rods and secured thereto. No actual rope or line configuration is disclosed in the 1354 British Patent Publication.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-118,165 published on May 6, 1997 describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a triangular cargo net which hooks to the underside of a vehicle seat and to an adjacent shoulder harness anchor. The third corner of the net is removably secured to the conventional seat belt anchor as desired for use. As in the other cargo securing devices known to the present inventors, no disclosure is apparent in the ""165 Japanese Patent Publication of any separate lines or cords removably attaching to a single central point atop the load.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-193,707 published on Jul. 29, 1997 describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a ropeless system utilizing a series of locator blocks for precisely positioning a standard cargo box or platform, with a series of hydraulically rotatable chocks selectively engaging corresponding recesses in the lower edge of the cargo box or platform. As no ropes or lines are used, the system of the ""707 Japanese Patent Publication does not relate to the present invention, with its multiple tiedown lines which removably and adjustably connect to a single central point atop the load.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a utility cart load binder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises various embodiments of a load binder or securing device, for use with wheelbarrows and other related utility carts used in gardening, construction, etc. The present load binder comprises a series of at least two, and preferably four, elastic or inelastic cords or lines, each having a cart attachment end and an opposite load securing end. The cart attachment ends are either permanently or removably affixed to the upper portion of the side walls of the cart, while the opposite load securing ends removably and adjustably attach to a generally central attachment device positioned atop the load.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a load binder apparatus for use in positively securing a load to or within a utility cart (wheelbarrow, garden cart, etc.), and a method of use for such an apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a load binder comprising a series of two or more elastic or inelastic lines, each having a cart attachment end and an opposite load securing end, with each cart attachment end being permanently or removably secured to the upper portion of the side wall of the cart.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an attachment fitting which is positioned generally centrally atop the load, with the load securing end of each of the lines removably and adjustably attaching to the central attachment fitting.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an attachment fitting comprising a ring or alternatively comprising a tarp to which the load securing ends of the lines may be removably and adjustably attached.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.